The Book Not Yet Written
by Chihuahua rocks
Summary: "He is so eager to explore, to learn..." Nobuyuki hummed, "He seems to hunger for knowledge..." Naomi smiled fondly as she took the baby back into her hands.
1. Prologue: Fading Lights

**Hello hellooo! So I know this isn't really an update you were expecting, buuut hey! This new story is all about the characters of ETN, as well as characters we've yet to formally meet! ;) The story will focus a lot on the origins of the main cast in ETN. However, it'll also shed some light on a few other characters! There's a lot I have to say, but I'll just save that for the end. :) Anyways, enjoy! ~**

 **...**

 _ **Prologue: Fading lights**_

The night was surprisingly crisp and cool, despite it being so far into summer season. Standing outside his grand home, a lone figure stood and watched on at the sight below him. A festival known as the ' _Natsu koi shūkaku-sai_ ', or Summer Carp Harvest Festival, had taken place this very day, and the festival lights were slowly fading away. Indicating that it would soon be coming to an end. The man figured that his children would soon return home.

However, on the topic of children, only one child stuck in Daisuke Ren Norisu's weary mind.

A chilly breeze gently nuzzled the man's calloused cheeks, though he hardly noticed it. He was too deeply wrapped in his own thoughts

 _"It is early, far too early,"_ was the thought that played itself over and over in Daisuke's mind, like a broken music player.

As he continued to play and replay this thought, Daisuke had not taken notice of another, much shorter and older man. He was instantly startled from his thoughts when the old man whispered to him.

"Daisuke?"

The younger of the two let out a shaky sigh.

"Any news?"

"The same," replied the older.

Daisuke nodded, though he was clearly unsatisfied by the answer.

Catching onto the immediate drop in his mood, the old man decided to change the topic.

"You are nervous?"

Daisuke chuckled humorlessly.

"Is it not obvious?"

"I simply wanted to make sure," replied the older man.

Daisuke didn't bother to continue the light banter, preferring to take a comfortable silence.

"I can assure you that your child will be strong and healthy."

Daisuke shook his head with a sigh, his voice taking on a bitter tone.

"It is far too early. My child will not survive."

"Ah, but the child is simply eager to finally peer into the world. You needn't worry."

"I must. My son will be born into world that is both beautiful and cruel. He will be weak, fragile like a porcelain doll."

Daisuke held a deep scowl as he muttered his words quietly. His father, Nobuyuki Norisu, let out a light chuckle

"You worry far too much, my son. If you continue to worry like this, you will have more grey hairs than I," Nobuyuki joked lightly, grinning as Daisuke smiled at his teasing. "Your wife, Naomi, she is strong. I am sure the child has some of her strength as well."

Shifting slightly, Daisuke couldn't help the grimace.

"I...am aware of her strength, Father. I have seen how great of a warrior _she_ is. But is _he_?"

Nobuyuki cracked a smile, clearly amused. Ever since it had been apparent that Naomi was pregnant, Daisuke had made it a point to say that it was absolutely certain that the baby would be another son. He had claimed that he could 'sense it'.

"You seem rather confident that it _is_ a boy."

"Because it will be. I _can_ sense it," huffed Daisuke.

Nobuyuki laughed wholeheartedly at this, his small frame shuddering with each laugh that escaped him.

Daisuke smiled, shaking his head. But all humor left him when his thoughts returned to what he had been previously pondering.

"How _is_ Naomi?"

"Why don't you come inside to see for yourself?"

Finally tearing his green eyes away from the village, Daisuke turned to Nobuyuki, his dark bangs partially shielding his face from his father. A mortified glint filled the green pools of his eyes.

"Father, you of all people know why I dare not set foot in that room."

Nobuyuki frowned softly.

"My son, the loss of a child is hard, but—"

Daisuke squeezed his eyes shut and faced away from his father. It had been a little over two years since Naomi and he had lost their unborn child, and since then, Daisuke could barely stand being even an _inch_ near the nursery room for even a minute. It was like a heavyweight would start to crush his chest and it would feel as though he had forgotten how to breath. The awful memories of that travesty would return with an angry, hot vengeance. Even the thought of it all brought chills running up and down his spine.

"Daisuke-"

Just before Nobuyuki could offer words of comfort, a woman's cry cut him off, echoing from inside the house. Almost immediately, both men raced inside.

The two soon came to a stop at the doorway to a small room, lit by a single lantern; the nursery.

A young woman lay in the center of a nest of plush cushions and fine blankets that draped over her figure, leaving only her legs exposed.

Her small hand clutched that of another woman as she cried out in pain.

Swallowing the nausea and discomfort Daisuke felt, he was at his wife's side in an instant. He tightly grasped onto Naomi's free hand.

Nobuyuki did not follow his son. Instead, he chose to stand beside the door. He knew it was best not to intervene. His black eyes watched the scene play out in total calm and silence.

Daisuke brought his wife's shaking hand to his lips, gently planting a kiss on her knuckles.

The other woman watched intently, an unknown expression on her pale face. Blue eyes considered the couple greatly, but she decidedly kept her mouth shut. She did, however, note Nobuyuki's cold glare. The woman simply smirked.

Nobuyuki shot her a dark look, before ignoring her entirely.

It seemed as though hours seemed to pass, though in reality, it was only several pain-wracked minutes. The air was tense, and all were silent.

Then suddenly, a sharp cry had cut the thick silence...however...this cry was not of a child's...

" _N-NO_! _NO_!"

Daisuke held his hysterical wife tightly as she clutched their unmoving child against her chest, her arms quivering violently.

The blue eyed woman pursed her lips, choosing this time to leave. She no longer seemed to show interest in the couple, a disgusted sneer upon her sharp features. She slid past Nobuyuki who barely seemed to register her, his dark eyes not once leaving the still child.

"Naomi, he was too small...his little lungs could not—"

"NO! H-HE...NO! _IT'S_ _NOT_ _FAIR_!"

Daisuke became silent as Naomi continued to sob loudly. He stared down at the lifeless face of his son. He was indeed small. The child was a runt, but all the same, he was beautiful. The red hair was like a fiery storm, his cheeks puffy with a fading blush, and his lips a peachy color.

Tears began to blur his vision. His son would never see the world and its beauty; he had only experienced its natural cruelty.

The morbid thought only encouraged more tears.

Daisuke stood on wobbly legs, and made his way towards Nobuyuki. He whispered hoarsely,

"I told you...he was too early..."

Nobuyuki, for once, did not bother to retort. Taking that as his answer, Daisuke gently brushed past his father and back out onto the large porch. Once Nobuyuki was sure Daisuke was outside, he walked over to Naomi. He pushed a lock of scarlet behind her ear.

"I...am deeply sorry..."

With, that Nobuyuki left her to grieve.

Naomi, now completely alone, nuzzled her baby. He felt like ice.

Grabbing a blanket, she wrapped his tiny form with it, but she refused to cover his face. Naomi brought her son close to her chest once again, rocking him back and forth.

Naomi Norisu was a beautiful woman. Her long face was accompanied with eyes the color of the richest honey, and complimented by her long, scarlet-red hair. Many admired her for her beauty, as well as her wisdom, heart, and strength. Yet, despite her kind demeanor, she was not one to allow others to walk all over her, and if anything, she can be quite intimidating when the situation called for it.

"My child...m-my sweet, sweet child...it is unfair that death reap you before your life even began...it was not your time..." Naomi cooed, before pressing a gentle kiss atop her baby's head. She closed her eyes, half burying her face into the little bundle. All hope nearly died away when she heard it; a small whimper.

It was barely audible, but it had immediately caught her attention. Naomi reeled away, her golden eyes flickered down, and she nearly cried out.

The tiny bundle in her arms squirmed, and gave out a tiny cry.

Naomi began to cry in happiness, nearly choking on her words.

"D-Daisuke!...DAISUKE! NOBUYUKI! MY SON...HE LIVES!"

Almost at an instant, both men returned to the room, and found Naomi in tears, nuzzling a very, very much alive baby boy.

Nobuyuki let out a cheer and even jumped around, as if to do some sort of dance, only stopping when he winced as his joints complained, before eagerly hobbling over to see his new grandson.

Daisuke however, did not share the same reaction. Instead, he watched his father and wife as they tearfully greeted the newborn baby. The harsh and intrusive thought of his son's slim chance of survival consumed Daisuke. He could not live long.

Although he repeated this thought several times, he found himself walking slowly towards Naomi...

Sure enough, there his son lay, with his little face and fiery red hair. Daisuke wanted to keep himself detached from his son, and yet he knew it was too late. He had fallen in love with him.

Naomi smiled up at Daisuke, already handing over their son, whom, Daisuke readily reached for. The baby mewled in his arms, flailing his tiny limbs in mild confusion until a tiny hand landed onto Daisuke's nose.

"He is so eager to explore, to learn..."

"He seems to hunger for knowledge," Nobuyuki mused.

Naomi smiled fondly as she took the baby back into her hands.

"Nomi seems to hunger for his first meal."

Both Daisuke and Nobuyuki glanced over at Naomi.

"Nomi?"

Naomi didn't answer at first as she slowly sat up, and began to nurse the newborn, before looking over at Daisuke, "Nomi, Nomi Conikos Norisu."

Nobuyuki chuckled, "The name seems rather fitting..."

Daisuke gazed over at his nursing son, a happy grin slowly sneaking its way onto his face.

"Nomi, you are small, but I know you will grow to do great things..."

 _ **...**_

 **Well, that was the introduction of the origins story, and I hoped you guys liked it!**

 **Woo, okay, so I know I've been a bad bad author for not updating in forever, but school has pretty much consumed my life! Not to mention life being a real pain in the ass. I promise to try and keep up some form of schedule when it comes to updating, but don't get your hopes too high. ^^;**

 **Ah, I do have more to say, so bear with me! I noticed a lot of people tend to leave me messages in the reviews of ETN (ex: when are you going to update?), and I kindly ask that you not do that. I prefer it if you guys messaged me in my inbox instead! Also, I can't message you back in the reviews if you're on anon which makes it difficult for me to answer any questions you may have.**

 **Also, I don't appreciate people leaving messages telling me that I should update faster, pass off my story to someone else, etc., because one, it doesn't make me want to update any faster, and two, you're being plain out being rude.**

 **Unfortunately, another issue has come up. I have also received some messages that are negatively aimed at the characters' sexualities. So, here's the thing guys.**

 **Your opinions on homosexuality, or any other type of sexuality or gender, have no place here. If you support it, then great. If not, then don't read the fic. Your comments suggesting that there is something wrong with these people and choices in their love life are not appreciated and will not be tolerated. Also, whether or not a character is gay does not affect the quality of my story. It is simply a detail in my story that I chose to use. If you have a problem with it, that's on you. Again, I will not tolerate discrimination of any sort, and ask that you please leave if this is an issue with you. Thank you.**

 **Oh, and before I forget! So I've been given some pretty annoyed reviews over Howard's role in ETN. Let me start off by saying that Howard will (at some point) have his moment to shine, he'll grow as a person and will definitely not just be a "villain" or "third wheel." Okay, so people have mentioned before that I make Howard too much of a jerk, a "villain." I apologize, but that's kinda how I view Howard, a jerk. To me he's not some angel, prince, or saint. He's an ass. Is that necessarily a bad thing? No, not really, especially since I plan to give him some sort of character arc where he'll get a chance to change who he is and for the better.**

 **Lastly, I decided to have a little fun with you guys. We're gonna have two competitions, one will be who can guess what Nomi's most precious item is, and the second will be to guess what is Nomi's stank form. I'm gonna give you a hint for that last one, it's NOT a Tengu. ;)**

 **Okay, that about wraps up on what I wanted to say, I hope you guys enjoyed this and will follow along for the journey!**


	2. Ch1: A Small Miracle, Or A Little Curse

**Chapter 1: A Small Miracle, Or A Little Curse?**

Time had passed since Nomi's birth, and since then there hadn't been any more complications. Despite this, however, the fact did little to sway Daisuke's worries.

As Naomi quietly slept in her nest of lavish pillows and fine silk blankets, Daisuke had took to keeping an eye on their newborn son, who, just like his mother, was currently asleep.

A deep pang of guilt spread through Daisuke's chest each time he would cast a glance down at his son. He still held a grave amount of doubt that Nomi would survive the night. His tiny soul would more than likely slip away before the break of dawn.

Perhaps it was harsh and morbid to think this way. He certainly would not ever voice this to Naomi. But he was trying to keep realistic. Although, at the same time, Daisuke clung onto the miniscule hope that his newborn son would beat these odds, and live the life he truly deserved.

Heaving a deep sigh, the dark haired man ran a hand through his hair. His last child had been a stillborn, small and frail. The death had devastated the entire family, especially Naomi who had become depressed shortly after.

She was not herself for such a long time, that Daisuke had begun to believe that the loss of their child had taken a complete hold on his Naomi. She could hardly get out of bed, hardly speak to the children, and scarcely touched her food. Life remained this way when suddenly, a day came when she rose from her sheets. Naomi had begun to speak once more, she cooked and ate dinner with the family, and even sparked up conversations on her own. Daisuke immediately made a greater effort to support his wife, and eventually the decision to have another baby came. That had been nearly a year ago, and now here was Daisuke, holding their new son.

Nomi had to live. He had to. The family had already suffered through so much grief with the loss of the unnamed baby from years prior to now, and the prospect of that happening now was nearly unfathomable to Daisuke. Neither Naomi, nor he, would be able to recover from this.

Without really meaning to, Daisuke's hold on Nomi tightened.

Abruptly, his thoughts were cut short when a tiny hand grasped curiously at his mouth. Peering down, Daisuke could barely mask his amusement from the bundle in his arms. Nomi had awoken from his sleep and was staring up at his father.

"Ah, so it seems my little warrior has awoken from his slumber, has he not?"

Nomi simply cooed in response, grabbing at his father's nose, causing the dark haired man to chuckle.

"You truly are eager to learn and explore," he murmured.

"T-To-saan?"

Daisuke jumped, and looked about the room, until his eyes landed on two young children standing at the doorway. He instantly relaxed, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Daiku, Yui, come here and meet your new brother."

Daiku gasped, seeming rather ecstatic.

"Yes, another brother!"

Yui pouted, obviously not sharing the same enthusiasm as her elder sibling.

In seeing this, Daisuke smirked.

"Yui, are you not glad to have a new brother?"

The ginger-haired girl stared down at the wooden floor, dragging a foot around and making small circles with it.

"...I wanted a sister..."

Daisuke huffed playfully.

"So you _don't_ want to see your baby brother?"

Yui gasped and shook her head vigorously.

"I-I do! I want to see him!"

Daisuke grinned.

"Then come. He is awake. "

The two siblings glanced at each other with wide grins, before scampering off to either side of their father. They happily peered down at Nomi in lure wonder and awe.

Yui gasped loudly.

"He's so tiny, To-saan!"

Daiku cocked his head curiously.

"To-saan, why _is_ he so small?"

Daisuke mused over his children's curiosity.

"Your brother is small, because he was born that way."

"To-saan, what's his name?"

"His name is Nomi. Nomi Conikos Norisu."

"I like that name."

"Me too!"

"Yes, it is quite a lovely name."

Nomi simply stared up at his older siblings in a dazed curiosity, before tentatively reaching out a small hand.

Yui giggled as she extended her index finger, allowing Nomi to wrap his tiny hand around it.

Daiku politely watched the interaction between them, a small smile on his face. Daisuke himself watched his children, the corners of his lips fondly curved upward. Then suddenly, Yui let out a particularly loud yawn and she pulled her finger away to rub at her eyes.

"I think it is time for the both of you to get to bed."

Yui quickly dropped her hand and pouted defiantly.

"But To-saan, I'm not sleepy!"

"Me neither!" Daiku agreed.

Daisuke raised a brow, before smirking wickedly.

"If you don't go to bed, the Sorcerer will get you!"

Both siblings gasped, with Yui clutching one of her father's trunk-like arms. Daiku had went to scramble after his sister, but then paused and puffed out his chest, determined, though his so-called "bravery" was obviously faltering.

"I-I'm not scared! I will protect our home from that monster!"

Daisuke grinned.

"I am most certain that you will, but it is very late, and all _brave_ -" Daisuke turned to Yui who immediately blushed shyly, ducking away from Daisuke's green eyes. He then swiveled his head back towards Daiku, finishing his sentence, "- warriors need their sleep."

Daiku sulked, but then seemed to consider his father's words.

"Okay, To-saan."

With that, Daiku and Yui hastily said their good night's before leaving to their own respective room.

...

It was a moonless night, leaving the already dark village shrouded in an even deeper and darker night. Not even the stars dared to show themselves, as though fearing what may creatures had slithered out into the moonless world.

Silently, a figure shifted through a vast grassy field. It was clear her destination was beyond the safety of the great canyons that have protected the village. She was now past the outskirts of the village and entering the dark woodlands that were scoured about for miles upon miles. Though the lack of light made the forest appear daunting, there was some beauty to it. However, her business was not to stand about and marvel at the towering pines concealed by the night. Like a path forever engraved in her memory, the figure navigated her way through the woods. Her icy blue eyes glistened slightly, though no light shone upon them.

She trudged on. Hours passed until there were only a few hours before the breaking of dawn.

She stopped.

There was apparently nothing special in the very narrow clearing in the forest. It was odd to say the least, as there were absolutely no plants or vegetation growing here. The ground was tainted by something, or _someone,_ quite sinister. Yet, there were no others in the clearing, or any signs that anyone was coming to join the figure.

Suddenly, a voice cut through from somewhere unknown to the lone figure. It was coarse, and spoke just above a hushed, wispy whisper.

"Well? Out with it. What is the fate of the child?"

The figure spoke.

"Just as before. It is a stillborn. The child is dead, my lord. Though I am surprised that the prude Naomi was able to birth another child. I thought my brew had made her infertile."

The figure removed her shroud, revealing a youthful face. She looked no older than Naomi. Although she was the exact opposite of the noble woman. Where Naomi was kindhearted and brave with scarlet hair and honey gold eyes, the figure that went by the name "Aiko", however, had a cold demeanor, with icy blue eyes to match a harsh voice, and hair that was darker than obsidian. A string of purple pearls laid against her pale chest.

"Yes, I remember your previous failure."

Aiko gritted her teeth, but did not dare speak out. Instead, she ducked her head.

"Yes, and I still burn with shame, my lord."

Dismissively, the voice continued.

"No matter. At the least, the child is dead."

Lifting up her head, Aiko crossed her arms.

"Mm, and it's not surprising. The little rat was small, another runt that was born too early for its own good. As fun as it would have been torturing it and making it your mindless slave, I suppose it makes it easier for us. It has saved us the trouble of having to kill it."

The voice let out a satisfied hum.

"Yes, much easier. The less Norisu brats running around, the easier to defeat them. My plan will go without a hitch." The voice suddenly sounded amused at a new thought. "The little stillborn pest, had it survived, I doubt would've caused us any hindrance."

Aiko nodded, smirking.

"It is such a shame that you were not there at the child's birth, my lord. It was absolutely divine seeing that _pompous bitch_ so devastated. It was deliciously satisfying."

"Perhaps when I am able, I shall pay them a visit and give them my _"grievances"_ for the unfortunate loss of their child."

"I simply cannot wait, my lord."

...

As the night progressed, Daisuke found himself to be utterly restless. Sometimes he would stand and pace about, with Nomi in arms, before he would decidedly sit beside his wife and repeat the process all over again.

From time to time, he would cast uneasy glances down at the once again sleeping Nomi, and check the newborn over to make sure he was still alive, then continue his routine. Had anyone been watching him, they would have thought him mad.

"Daisuke?"

The man paused in his current pacing and turned to his wife, Naomi. The red haired woman stared up at him, her eyes wide with worry.

"What is wrong?"

Daisuke hesitated, turning his whole body towards her, before answering,

"Nothing is wrong. I...simply am keeping watch..."

Naomi fell silent as she rose to her feet. She wrapped a thin, silken robe around herself, before crossing over to Daisuke. Though Naomi only stood a mere few inches shorter than him, Daisuke felt as though it were the other way around.

"What exactly are you keeping watch of?"

Daisuke shifted between his feet, uncomfortable.

"I am...keeping watch of Nomi..."

Naomi simply stared at him, but otherwise did not respond. She knew why Daisuke was so afraid. She herself shared that same fear, but Naomi did not voice her fears aloud.

Another pause, then Naomi spoke once again, her voice soft.

"...let me watch him. You need to rest."

Daisuke instantly met his gaze with wife's, beginning to protest.

"Naomi-"

"I will have none of it, Daisuke. You need to sleep. You have been awake an entire day, and almost an entire night. Besides, I wish to see my son."

Naomi held out her arms expectantly, her golden eyes staring Daisuke down. Eventually, the dark haired man gave a defeated sigh, and carefully handed Nomi over to his mother.

"You have nothing to be afraid of Daisuke."

"Perhaps, but that does little to quell my worries," he sighed.

Naomi smiled sadly. She stood on the tips of her toes and gently pressed her thin lips against his calloused cheek, murmuring a quiet "I know."

Daisuke nodded defeatedly as he retired to Naomi's little nest. His whole body ached from his restless movements. However, as exhausted as he may have been, Daisuke did not close his eyes. Instead, he took to watching his wife and son, a sad smile gracing his lips.

...

 ** _Hey guys! Hope you eenjoyed the chapter! :) I plan to update ETN pretty soon! ;) I would also really appreciate if you guys could maybe spread the word about this story, since not a lot of ETN's readers are aware of its existence! Thanks again guys, I seriously love you all! Anyways, until the next update, enjoy! ~_**

- _ **Chihuahuarocks**_


End file.
